


rescue mission

by yoosungisbabie (macaronsforchat)



Series: Mystictober 2020 [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Minor Injuries, MysticTober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaronsforchat/pseuds/yoosungisbabie
Summary: When she hurts herself at Rika’s apartment, there’s no one else she can rely on but Seven.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Series: Mystictober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972093
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	rescue mission

**Author's Note:**

> hello! today's prompt was 'animal' / 'injury!' I chose injury for today. 
> 
> just a warning! there’s an ankle injury in this piece, but it’s not graphic. enjoy!!

She closed the apartment door behind her, taking a deep breath and hoping she wasn’t going to get a lecture for leaving without asking Seven. She set her grocery bag down carefully on the small dining table, and then she stepped over to flip on the other light switches. 

Rika’s apartment hadn’t had anyone living in it for so long that a lot of the lightbulbs were no longer working. She wasn’t particularly afraid of the dark, but knowing that she was in danger being at that apartment made everything a lot scarier. 

She sighed, glancing around the room. The light above the door to the hallway was working, but there were a few over the couch and in the kitchen that needed replacements. 

She groaned to herself when she remembered that she hadn’t looked for a step stool in the apartment before heading to the store. There were a few dining chairs at the table, but they looked old and a little unstable. 

When she did check the apartment for a step stool, there wasn’t one, of course. So she settled for a dining chair, not wanting to risk any angry phone call just for some stability. 

When she’d gotten to the last lightbulb in the kitchen, she was humming to herself and happy that she’d been able to do something productive. She used one foot to step down from the wobbling dining chair, feeling her sock slip against the smooth tile. Her ankle gave out, a painful pop sounding off and making her yelp in surprise. 

She fell to the ground, bracing herself well enough that she would only have a few bruises. Laughing a little at her clumsiness, she moved to stand only to find that putting pressure on her ankle hurt. _A lot._

She sat down on the dining chair, no longer laughing at the situation. She patted her pockets, checking for her phone, only to realize that she’d left it on the couch with her purse. She grit her teeth, lowering herself to the ground to start crawling when she thought a little further ahead. 

_Who was she supposed to call?_

A wave of panic washed over her, and she quickly tried to run through her options. No one except Seven or V knew the location of the apartment, but V didn’t have service, and Seven was working tirelessly to trace the hacker. And she couldn’t call an ambulance either. 

Crawling gracelessly over to the couch, she grabbed her phone and flopped down on the hardwood. She raised her foot to rest on the cushions, wincing at the pain the simple action caused. 

She scrolled through her contacts, worrying her bottom lip nervously. After a few moments, she finally decided that calling Seven was her only option.

She pressed her phone to her ear, rehearsing how to break the news to him. The line rang, and rang, and rang, until Seven’s voice finally reached her ears. 

“ _Agent 707 is doing what his boss is telling him to do so don’t worry! Please send your messages to Vanderwood!_ ” his voicemail sang out, making her sigh deeply. She waited through the rest of his message, sticking her tongue out as if he could see when his prerecorded voice said, “ _The beep is there for nothing! But still listen to it!_ ” 

“Hey Seven. Please call me when you get the chance. I’m pretty sure I sprained or broke my ankle, and I don’t really know what to do,” she spoke, pressing her palm into her face. She was an adult, but the whole situation had turned her into a helpless kid again.

“Just, please call me,” she sighed, hanging up the phone and placing it on her stomach. She could feel the pain rippling through her ankle and foot, taking deep breaths. She carefully moved onto the couch, propping her foot up on some stacked pillows. While she waited for a reply she did research on her phone, trying to figure out if she’d broken or just sprained her ankle. She didn’t know which she would rather it be.

When her phone lit up with Seven’s caller ID, she jumped out of her skin at the sound, dropping her phone once before hitting accept. 

“Seven!” she exclaimed in relief. 

“MC!” he replied with equal fervor. She grinned, pressing a hand to her cheek and taking a breath to speak. 

“I saw that you called and left me a message! You’re so sweet!” he teased, interrupting her before she had the chance to say anything. 

“Sev-” she started, her plea getting drowned as he kept going.

“I didn’t get the chance to listen to it because I’m really busy right now, but I’m sure it was full of so much love that even Cupid would be jealous!” She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile at how cheesy he was. It was enough to distract her from the pain a little. 

“I’ll catch up with you in the chatroom later, okay?” he said, pausing for a second when he was done.

“I really-” she started again, quickly seizing the opportunity to get his attention. She suddenly heard a rustling from his end of the phone, her voice trailing off. 

“Vanderwood is coming! Mayday! Mayday! God Seven out!” he whispered dramatically, hanging up before she could ask him to wait. She sighed loudly, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. 

She tried calling him three more times, being sent to voicemail with each attempt. Each one frustrated her more than the last, so she left him another message. 

“Dear God Seven. Since you’re a god, you must be omnipotent, right? Then why can’t you sense that I _really need your help right now?!_ ” she yelled, taking a deep breath afterward. “Please call me.” She hung up, a small smile curving on her lips as she imagined what his reaction would be to her message. 

She kept the gears in her head turning, trying to figure out what to do. She sent a text to V to see if he would answer, but she didn’t bet on it.

After it had been almost an hour, she remembered that Seven had talked about a CCTV camera in the hallway just outside the apartment that he had access to. She glanced at the door, sighing and deciding that she should explore all her options.

She let herself down onto the ground, crawling to the door and pulling it open, being careful not to close it on her ankle. She scanned the hallway’s ceiling, finding the camera at the end of the hall as she sat down on the ground just outside the apartment door. 

She made a dramatic show, waving her arms and pointing to her ankle, pretending to break something like a stick in her hands. She really hoped he got the message or just became curious enough. 

It was only a few short moments before her phone began to ring, a relieved sigh spilling from her lips before she could stop it. 

“What are you doing?” Seven asked as soon as she took the call. “Are you okay?” She sighed, overly exasperated and in way too much pain. 

“I think I sprained my ankle,” she breathed out, resting her head in her hands. 

“ _What?_ How? When?” he asked quickly, all joking gone from his voice. 

“I landed on it wrong. If you would have let me speak during our call almost an _hour_ ago, you would already know this, _Luciel_ ,” she spoke through her teeth. 

“She pulled the name card!” he spoke to no one in particular, her eyes widening. 

“Hey!” she exclaimed, letting out a frustrated laugh when he yelped. 

“Sorry! Sorry, um,” he said, sounds of a keyboard clacking in the background. “Does it hurt?” he asked, making her expression drop. He must have seen it over the camera.

“Sorry! Dumb question,” he sighed, typing more. 

“Can you send me an ambulance or something?” she asked, pressing a finger to the skin on her ankle that was beginning to swell. 

“Uh, probably not. But I can come over there,” he said, almost phrasing it like a question. She furrowed her eyebrows, tilting her head. 

“You have the time to come here, but you couldn’t answer my texts or the phone for an hour?” she asked, and he cringed audibly, more sounds of movement coming from his end of the line. 

“I’m really sorry,” he breathed, the sincerity of it getting through to her. She sighed, pushing her hair out of her face.

“It’s alright. I’m just stressed because I’ve never felt so helpless before,” she admitted, glancing at the apartment door. 

“I’ll be there soon, okay? Please go back inside,” he told her, sounding a little breathless. When she heard the sound of a car starting, she felt a weight lift off her chest that she hadn’t realized was there.

“Oh, and don’t answer the door for anyone until I call you first,” he instructed, making her nod to herself.

“Sure thing,” she spoke, getting on her hands and knees again to make her way into the apartment. 

“MC?” he called as she let the door shut behind her. 

“Yeah?” she asked, taking a few deep breaths before reaching up to turn the locks.

“I’m really sorry,” he said, his voice quiet and soft. She felt a smile pull at her lips despite how sad he sounded, and she laughed a little. 

“It’s okay, Seven. Please drive safe,” she replied. A few seconds passed before she heard a small chuckle of his own. 

“I can’t guarantee safe, but I _can_ guarantee fast! Be there soon!” he exclaimed, another laugh coming from her when he hung up. 

She pulled herself back onto the couch, logging into the chatroom to update everyone and wondering how long it would be until he arrived.

_________________

She was half awake when she heard the electronic beep of the keypad at the door. The person she imagined as the hacker popped into her mind, her throat constricting in fear. Her heart started racing, her hands fumbling for her phone before she found it between the cushions of the couch. She checked her notifications, seeing that she had two missed calls from Seven from just a moment ago. 

Taking a deep, relieved breath, she sat up a little and tried to calm her heart.

“Seven?” she called, another wave of panic rolling over her when there was no answer. But after another agonizingly long moment while she stared at the door, it popped open, nearly making her fall off the couch in surprise. 

“Why didn’t you answer my calls?” he asked frantically, rushing inside and locking the door behind himself. She blinked quickly, taking him in and momentarily forgetting that he’d asked her a question. He looked panicked, yes, but he was a lot more handsome in person than in the pictures she’d seen of him. A warm feeling of relief spread through her chest at his presence. 

“Hey!” he exclaimed, coming over to her and kneeling down in front of the couch. “Anybody home?” he asked, waving a hand over her face. She flinched a little, a smile forming on her lips. 

“Yeah, sorry. I think I fell asleep,” she said, running a hand through her hair as he watched her. His features spelled worry, but something in his eyes was a lot softer and warmer. 

“I thought the hacker had gotten here first,” he breathed, his deep frown aimed at her. 

“I’m okay. Mostly,” she shrugged, feeling a little nervous with his eyes placed so intently on her. He seemed a lot different than he had just hours before over the phone. 

“Right,” he breathed, placing both hands on the couch and pushing himself up. He moved to her foot, leaning close and adjusting his glasses. 

“Pain on a scale of one to ten?” he asked, glancing at her. She thought for a moment, playing with her fingers. 

“Seven?” she shrugged, seeing him turn to look at her curiously. 

“Yeah?” he replied. She chuckled, shaking her head. 

“A seven on the pain scale,” she clarified, seeing him begin to smile, only to stop, nod, and press his lips together. She’d expected a laugh, but the fact that he hadn’t even let himself smile worried her a little. 

“Is it okay if I touch you?” he asked. She mentally scolded herself when her cheeks grew warm, her chest tightening. 

“Uh, yeah,” she nodded, gasping slightly when his fingers pressed against her skin. It brought pain with it, but his fingertips were cold too. 

“It doesn’t feel broken,” he said to himself, gently lifting her leg from the couch to feel underneath. She watched him, a question forming in her mind. 

“Have you broken a bone before or something?” she asked, his eyebrows twitching. 

“No. But with my job, I’ve become very familiar with the human body,” he answered, a dark chuckle passing his lips. She started to imagine what being a secret agent entailed, but before she got too far, he spoke up again.

“What happened when you hurt it?” he wondered, not looking over at her. She glanced at the ceiling, trying to clear thoughts of him and the haziness of sleep away to think.

“There was a loud popping noise, and it gave out from under me,” she offered, watching him nod. He placed her foot back down, mumbling a short apology when she winced in pain. 

“It sounds like a sprain to me,” he said, sitting down on the small coffee table and staring at her. 

“Thank you for the quick evaluation, Doctor Seven,” she joked, making her voice deeper and smiling playfully. She watched his eyes light up, but he looked away, clearing his throat. Her heart twinged slightly, the pain from her injury drifting away while she tried to figure out what was going on in front of her. 

“Do you know if there’s any pain medication here?” he asked, standing up to move to the kitchen and rummage through the cupboards and drawers. 

“I think there’s some in the bathroom, but it’s pretty old,” she replied, turning to watch him as he moved. His actions were stiff, and the line of his eyebrows was firm. 

“Hey, are you okay?” she asked gently, trying not to frown when he didn’t even look at her. His silence was worrying her, but then he flipped around, heading towards the bathroom. 

While he was gone, she took a deep breath, trying to set her priorities straight. She’d pulled him away from very important work, both for his job and for the RFA, so she tried not to feel too disappointed that he wasn’t up to joke around. But it felt like he was holding something back. 

He stepped out of the bathroom, carrying some medicine and placing it on the coffee table in front of her. He prepared a glass of water for her silently, putting it in her hand while he avoided her eyes. 

“Thanks,” she said softly, taking the pills and looking up at him in concern. “Is everything--” she started, his eyes quickly moving to her face before he cut her off. 

“Is it okay if I move you to the bed? You’ll be more comfortable there,” he said, making her eyebrows furrow together. 

“Uh, sure,” she answered, her heart picking up again when he leaned down to snake an arm behind her back. He put his other arm under her knees, lifting her with ease that she didn’t expect. 

She controlled the urge to smile, staring up at him and quietly admiring his features. He placed her down on the bed after pulling back the covers, reaching over her a few times to grab the pillows to her left. 

She took a deep breath, pushing her lips onto his cheek as he leaned over her once more. 

“H-hey!” he yelped, jumping back. Her cheeks began to flush, and her hands nervously balled into fists. “What was that for?” he asked, his voice higher as he stared at her. She had to make sure she was seeing right when she noticed the blush on his own cheeks. 

“To thank you for coming all the way here when you’re so busy,” she got out, biting her tongue but maintaining eye contact. He huffed, turning away and placing his hands on his hips before running a hand through his hair. He seemed at a complete loss for words, and the sight made her stomach fill with butterflies. 

“It’s not like I really had a choice,” he said, sounding exasperated. She winced a little, hoping that she would have gotten something more familiar out of him. But her heart just sunk, her expression dropping. 

He saw this, turning towards her again and sighing out.

“I-I didn’t mean it like that,” he spoke quickly, stumbling over a few more words before he stiffly walked off, disappearing into the kitchen. She breathed out, adjusting the blankets over herself as she tried to figure out what was going on. 

After about ten minutes, he came back with some ice. He placed it over her ankle, refusing to look at her and making her stomach turn uncomfortably. 

She was about to ask him to talk when he excused himself to make some calls, stepping out of the apartment. She sighed, going over everything they’d talked about in the chatrooms and over the phone for those past few days. Had he just been playing with her? Had she just imagined all the signals he was sending her? 

Enough time passed for the medication to start working, and once the pain wore down, she was pretty tired. The sun had gone down when she’d fallen asleep on the couch earlier, and when she checked the time, it was nearing the end of the day. 

She was dozing off again when Seven came back in, his eyes finally meeting hers again. She forced herself to wake up fully, blinking slowly as he moved to her bedside. 

“It’s fine, you can sleep,” he said, tucking his phone in his pocket. She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand and seeing his eyes soften. 

“Are you gonna head home?” she wondered, seeing him shake his head firmly.

“I’ll go home in the morning, just to make sure you don’t get worse overnight,” he spoke, leaning against the wall as he watched her. 

“Really?” she asked, a thought of cuddling into his chest popping into her mind without warning. He glanced away for a second, his hands finding the pockets of his hoodie. 

“Yeah. Sorry, I know it’s uncomfortable with me here,” he said. She stared at him in disbelief, chuckling a little. 

“What do you mean? I’m really glad you came, Seven,” she smiled, seeing his eyes widen. “I feel a whole lot safer now that you’re here.” With those words, his expression darkened again. He stepped closer, leaning down a little to meet her eyes. 

“You shouldn’t,” he said firmly, his golden eyes boring into hers intensely. “Please don’t try to get close to me. You’ll only get hurt,” he told her, backing away again and watching her. His words settled in, but she couldn’t see how that could possibly be true. Maybe the Seven she knew from the chatrooms wasn’t the real him, but she knew that there was no way that he was a bad person. The very idea felt impossible.

“That’s fine. You’ll be here to patch me back up again,” she teased gently, giving him a warm smile. His reaction came slowly as he watched her, a familiar grin gracing his lips. It seemed like he couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head and ducking his head. She caught another glimpse of pink on his cheeks as he hit the light switch, bathing the room in darkness. 

“I’ll be here in the morning to check your vitals, Patient 606,” he replied, his voice a soft, playful melody. It made her heart jump into her throat, and she was unable to take her eyes off of him until he was out of sight again. 

Her smile was uncontrollable as she snuggled into the blankets, taking a deep, relieved breath. There was a lot she didn’t know about him, but with her injury, she hoped that he would stay long enough for her to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> this went through a lot of changes, and i think it could be better, but if everything i posted had to be perfect, i would never post anything! i hope you enjoyed anyway, and thank you so much for reading! your support has made me feel so so so motivated and inspired! really, thank you ♡
> 
> [my mysme tumblr♡](https://yoosungisbabie.tumblr.com/) | [my Ko-fi♡](https://ko-fi.com/macaronsforchat)


End file.
